Talk:Ezreal/@comment-7095057-20130311044110/@comment-7095057-20130313092012
Shiv's a great item. It's a good item to trade once you finish your build. It's got great move speed bonuses (Higher than PD), synergies with crit (Which will be about 260% with full ADC masteries and IE), and is a pretty cheap item given its bonus damage ability. My advice is to always build shiv to start and then trade it late late game if needed. 100 damage on the whole team isn't a lot yes, but it procs almost every other mystic shot when you're trying to do seiges, which the damage will add up after a while. The main reason is the Avarice Blade however. While it doesn't seem great at first, By the time you get shiv you should have added a nice chunk (200+ gold at the very least) to your pocket. What to trade Shiv for: Really if you do trinity ez it comes down to really 3 items: PD, BoTRK, or LW. Each have their uses. PD: If you don't care about poking and/or you're ahead of the game (Which you can easily force with ez. people do NOT guage his burst damage right pre-6, and ez can do a LOT of single target burst. A support with any CC can essentially net ez a kill on anybody with less than 400 hp once he hits level 3.), I'd say straight up PD. It lets you kite, get around and still do what ADCs do best: Auto attack. BoTRK and LW: More Late late game stuff. Get these when your build is almost done (As in you got trinity done, got GA, just need IE or ssomething like that). BoTRK's passive on hit affect procs with ezreal's mystic shot. While I haven't tested the build yet myself, given that tanks generally will take mystic shots for the team when seige's happen (Cause they'll be in the front), BoTRK will whittle them down slowly but surely. LW is of course if they get armor. However I personally see more use in The Black Cleaver than LW when it comes to that. Cleaver's armor reduce is a status debuff which everyone on the team can exploit, namely the AD bruiser. LW isn't a "Must have" for adcs in Season 3 because of Cleaver and other options. One big piece of advice I want to point out to most ADC players is simply: Farm well. I can't tell you how many times I'll end up not being the ADC and then outfarm my ADC even though I'm getting shut down at top lane or something similar. As ADC you should be at least tied with your mid in CS, if not higher. Always try to have the most CS on your team and against the enemy team. A player with 200 cs that's 0/3/0 is going to end up being stronger than the guy that's 7/0/0 with 120 cs. I've seen it. Hell I been the guy that came back just cause of farm. Set a goal for somewhere near the 150+ cs range by the 20 minute mark. Ezreal farms very well, and it's very easy to get him farmed when you have to. Edit: Sorry for long post.